


Less Resistance, More Dalliance

by Gwyvian



Series: Resistances and Dalliances [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Conspiracy, Erotica, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyvian/pseuds/Gwyvian
Summary: Evfra and Ryder have finally found the culprit behind the conspiracy to pit the angara against the Andromeda Initative and have unmasked the mastermind, Firaan; however, their struggles are far from over. The Angaran Resistance has fractured and tensions are running high in all quarters, but the rival faction calling themselves the True Resistance is only part of the problem. Faced with pushback from both Initiative and angaran leadership as well as suspicion and doubt from the people, the couple must find their way to reunite all the factions or deal with them once and for all before the kett can capitalize on the chaos that Firaan's plots have left in his wake.





	1. Sparkling Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This story is a sequel to Resistances and Dalliances and should be read in that order to make sense.

“Pathfinder,” a woman’s voice said behind Ryder, and she tore her eyes away from the stunning view of the swirling clouds of the system. She found herself staring at the angaran information analyst she had roped into working for her a week ago; Yara, Ryder recalled name. “That report you wanted?” Yara proffered a datapad.

Ryder smiled slightly and nodded in dismissal as she accepted the pad. Reading rapidly, she spoke before Yara was fully out of the door. “More Roekaar recruiting on Voeld? I thought they’d abandon that long since,” Ryder frowned.

Yara paused. “They’re certainly persistent,” she allowed, “but by now everyone knows how they were fooled. They are no longer the threat they once were… or the inspiration.” Her misty green eyes were clear with a conviction that Ryder could only interpret as loyalty.

Ryder smiled as the woman left, feeling warmed. Yara was by far not the only member of the Resistance to step forward and reassure her with words or with feeling, or both, that she was included in that loyalty now. She was family, and even if she wasn’t part of the Resistance officially, there was a small group who accepted her for more than just Evfra’s ‘companion’; it was a show of love not just for him, but for his feelings in a way that Ryder found inspiring. Her smile dimmed as she remembered Tajix again; he had been one such. In fact, he had been loyal to Evfra in a way that let him see what happened between the Resistance leader and Ryder in a way everyone else had been blind to. His death had happened months ago now, but it still felt like a raw hole drowning in tears that she skirted every time she remembered him.

Sighing, the pad about the Roekaar joined a small pile on her desk; there was another about the notorious group, but most troubling were the whispers of ‘The True Resistance’ cropping up in the most unexpected places. _Ashae._ The thought of her was a splinter that kept digging itself deeper every time she tried to work out what she could possibly do to fix that mess. Briefly Ryder scattered them and read a few lines of each pad, trying to visualize them as pieces in her mind that she shuffled like a puzzle, arranging and rearranging each report and placing them into a theoretical chronology that would tell her what the lieutenant – the leader now, she supposed – had been up to lately. At the moment, however, thoughts of Roekaar or even Ashae were trivial compared to the situation she now faced; she decided she had stalled in facing that situation long enough, the message had come over ten minutes ago already. She left the room.

The last time she had been in Evfra’s office at Resistance Headquarters, Ryder had been embarking on the most harrowing mission she and Evfra had experienced together, leaving Aya in Veraan’s freighter. So many parts of the plan had been based on guesswork of what Firaan’s plans had been that she still shivered to think how many ways it could have gone wrong. How it _had_ gone wrong, despite working so perfectly according to plan; but as ever, Firaan himself was the wildcard that shuffled the deck. _Mashiar,_ she corrected herself. Her mind wanted to shy away from his memory, especially of the things he had said and done, but she was determined to face it with strength and determination. _The angara have completely rewritten my thinking,_ she thought wryly, realizing the direction her thoughts had taken. It was true, though.

“More fires to put out,” she muttered as she drew closer to Evfra’s _new_ office. She slowed and surveyed the exterior; it was intimidating, in that way Evfra had of remodeling the energies of a place to shout from a mile away that the leader of the Resistance resided within, but there were familiarities in this _particular_ structure that gave her an advantage.

She walked in – and immediately stopped dead, though her shock was feigned.

“Ryder,” Director Tann said in that flatly polite neutrality he had mastered.

“Director,” she nodded, casually walking to the side of the room to cross her arms and sit back on her heel.

“Isn’t there some pathfinding you should be out there doing?” Addison asked from beside Tann, glaring her disapproval.

Ryder tilted her head. “I _am_ the liaison to the angara… and here is the most important angara I need to speak to at this time when alliances between our peoples are so fragile,” she said blithely.

Inwardly Ryder smiled as she imagined Addison gritting her teeth over that response, as she surely was doing right that moment, but there was too much political wind between her and Tann at the moment for her to lower herself to outright debating with her. She wasn’t an idiot after all, she knew Ryder was really here to resolve what their little group couldn’t do by themselves, namely come to any sort of agreement at all with the Resistance leader, a fact which probably grated at the colonial director as much as anything else; moreover, Addison was openly not happy with how much the Pathfinder managed to wrangle out of them that was to Evfra’s favor, but she couldn’t argue with either the results or the arguments and the obligation Ryder quoted to them. This wasn’t the first time that a member of the Resistance was the one to find and summon her to Evfra’s office, she was sure that the directors would have preferred her to keep away while they argued until nothing really happened.

“I am sure there is room for another voice,” Evfra said dryly and Ryder’s eyes immediately fixed on him. She _tried_ not to drink him in too obviously, but it was hard; lately she had to avoid looking at him in public or risk getting completely sidetracked as she quietly plotted how to redress the balance between them for all his stubbornness and, on a more personal level, how to make sure that everything was as well as it could be between them.

“I have excellent reasons,” she replied, smiling. Evfra’s stormy eyes studied her with a frown, but he did not seem surprised. None of them did; this scenario had played out too many times before.

“As I explained, _Director_ ,” Evfra’s eyes swiveled back to Tann, his tone deteriorating into cynicism as he spoke the title, “I _need_ those pilots, my people down there need air support. The Initiative offered its aid, _this_ is how I need that aid today.”

Tann gave Ryder a _very_ withering look before visibly squaring himself before Evfra. “We need to make regular shipments to Eos. Without pilots we are set back weeks, their colonization efforts are set back weeks. It simply can’t be done.”

Well, that _had_ technically been her fault, Ryder mused; she had promised Evfra a lot when striking a deal to let the Resistance – the _actual_ Resistance lead by Evfra – to use Initiative resources, in exchange for staging their operations against Ashae from the Nexus. It was a plan that neither the Resistance nor the Initiative were particularly thrilled about in some ways, but the potential opportunities were more than convincing enough, once she pointed them out to each leader. At the time she had hatched the plan, there seemed to simply be no other way to move forward quickly and effectively in the aftermath of the lieutenant’s betrayal, but even then she had known it would be like pulling teeth.

“Which is why I am sending _my_ pilots to do those runs,” Evfra said irritably.

“Who are tired and make mistakes,” Addison pointed out in a calm, firm voice; though her glare was much farther from friendly than her tone was. “There is no room for error, our colony will fail and die without our support.”

“Flying supplies tired is better than _fighting_ tired,” Evfra replied flatly.

Ryder sighed softly. After all the mistrust and animosity Mashiar had wedged between their peoples, Ryder was sure that on the one hand, the Initiative would have fallen short on their promises of support had Evfra not agreed to combine forces in a more literal sense and, on the other hand, she was sure that Evfra would have tried to win the struggle against Ashae _and_ the war with the kett all by himself with the scattered Resistance cells that remained to him. She had made sure that Evfra was in charge of the operations, not wanting to cause an outright civil war among the angara due to the inept fumbling of the likes of Tann, but she had demanded that the Resistance leader _include_ the Initiative as well as be physically present; which, as this moment demonstrated, meant frequent bickering over logistics and priorities between the directors and Evfra that went in circles until they exhausted themselves; it usually required the Initiative’s liaison, _her_ , to smooth things over between them for anything to get done. Not that anyone thanked her for it.

“Why don’t we use it as a training opportunity?” Ryder cut in before they could continue. She walked closer to Evfra’s desk, parceling out convincing stares between the directors. “We need more pilots, there’s no getting around that, and the Resistance fighters _do_ need rest. They could train our people and have more time to take it easy on the journey to Eos and back.”

Evfra frowned at her slightly, but he nodded. “It is a sensible suggestion. I will even send my best supply runner, if you have a promising student to pair him with.”

“That _could_ work,” Addison said musingly, frowning into the distance, but it was a speculative frown this time, not an angry one.

“It could work or get _both_ groups killed,” Tann said stiffly, but he finally nodded his head. “Very well. In light of our cooperation, the Initiative is willing to lend its aid.”

“ _Offer_ its aid,” Evfra corrected with a glower.

Tann cleared his throat. “Yes, quite.” Again his eyes slid to Ryder, clearly saying to her that this was definitely her fault.

Ryder gave him as innocent a stare as she could as they murmured their partings and proudly stalked out. Before they were even out the door Ryder’s full attention returned to Evfra and she prepared herself for the grumbling that inevitably came after one of these ‘encounters’; it usually ended in an argument that boiled down to which one of them was in charge of what, and unfortunately, he won a good deal of those arguments. It was ridiculous how easily the man got under her skin and somehow had her dancing to his tune without her even realizing it; the only thing that made it tolerable was that she appeared to have an equal power over him, if she only remembered to use it.

So far as she was aware, Evfra never consciously used their relationship to manipulate her, but Ryder kept _expecting_ him to do it, though he definitely did have an unconscious effect on her that did unfortunate things to her judgement. Sometimes he would just look at her a certain way or his fingers would brush hers and she was hard pressed not to go doe-eyed and weak-kneed and to cave to every suggestion he made, though in all fairness part of that could be attributed to the stunned disbelief Ryder still felt every day that everyone knew about them now. Moreover, most everyone _liked_ the idea. That was harder to get used to than the few times Evfra hadn’t bothered to make sure no one was around them or looking when he stole a kiss or gripped her hand briefly. Perhaps she really wasn’t the best choice as liaison to the Angaran Resistance, but there was no getting around the fact that she was still the only one really qualified for the job.

“Evfra,” Ryder said conversationally. “Do you have time?”

“No,” Evfra grunted. “Your directors keep pestering me with trivial problems that I need to attend to.” He didn’t _quite_ glare at her, but it was clear that he was no less pleased by the fact that he had to deal with them than they did dealing with him.

Ryder crossed her arms. “You wouldn’t want to cause a diplomatic incident by ignoring the Initiative’s official liaison, would you?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, but evidently decided to humor her. “What did you have in mind?” he asked, stepping closer. He didn’t do anything, but he appeared to be quietly savoring her closeness anyway; at least, that was as far as he seemed to intend to go while they were in his office.

“Well, you might stop putting off showing me your apartment,” Ryder said casually, trying to ignore the sudden urge she had to sink into his embrace and forget the universe for a time. “I know my quarters on the Tempest are comfy, but I’m starting to think you’re hiding something.”

Evfra grunted. “I don’t hide things – not from you.”

“Then what’s the harm?” she asked playfully, though the subject really did bother her.

“There is nothing special about it. I go there to sleep, nothing more.”

“And to get away from things,” Ryder replied pointedly. “What makes it special is that it’s _your_ space. Unless you _want_ to keep me out?” A hint of concern threaded her tone; she didn’t want to alienate the Resistance leader by being too needy, but a part of her couldn’t help but wonder at his repeated rebuffs of her attempts to get him to take her there.

It was wonderful to be able to be open about their relationship, within reason, but at the heart of it that relationship _had_ been founded on its clandestineness. By her estimation, in the beginning they would have sought out his apartment on the Nexus before going anywhere else, once they had committed to continuing their dalliance in the first place of course, while in public they would have restricted themselves to mere glances; now, Evfra met her aboard her ship and invited her to his office – often to put out fires like the one she had earlier – and more often than not their time spent together was infused with discussions about how to hold together the Angaran Resistance, countering kett incursions and swapping techniques on how to get what they wanted from Nexus leadership. In a way, that cloak of secrecy about their romance had offered an intimacy that Ryder now found she missed more than a little.

Evfra frowned down at her. “How many hours do you have here?”

“A few at least,” she replied. “I have some leads I want to follow up on that won’t wait for me.”

Studying her face, he sighed in frustration. “We’re not getting any work done, are we.”

Ryder shook her head firmly.

“Can we at least…”

“Evfra,” Ryder interrupted. “If you don’t want me there, just say so, but don’t insult me by coming up with more excuses.”

“I don’t make excuses,” Evfra grumbled. “That doesn’t mean I enjoy wasting precious time.”

“How is it a waste?” she demanded.

“I didn’t mean it that way and you know it,” he grimaced.

“Every time we’ve met in the past week we’ve done nothing but plan. I want to be able to come here and put that aside for a while,” she said seriously.

“Our enemies won’t stop and wait for us,” Evfra stared a challenge at her, but the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth betrayed that he was enjoying the debate as much as it exasperated him. Ryder thought it must have been hard for him to restrain himself around Tann and the others to preserve diplomatic relations, as much as he bothered to make an effort in that way in the first place. He _was_ here at their sufferance to a degree and the directors never let him forget it, so in a very real sense she was his only outlet apart from the members of the Resistance; but they were his subordinates, shouting at them probably meant more harm done than good. Unexpectedly he sighed and nodded. “Very well. I will take you to my apartment.”

Ryder bit her lip, feeling conflicted. She _did_ want to be supportive and give Evfra what he really needed and if that meant arguing with her, then so be it; but at the same time, she craved that connection with him, their moments of bonding had been few and far between since he had been marooned here in this political nightmare while she gallivanted about the cluster looking for Resistance pockets that hadn’t chosen a side yet, or fixing problems Tann or outpost leaders threw her way. Ultimately strengthening their bond would do him as much good as it did her though, so she made her decision and finally nodded her assent. Following him out, she kept a professional poise a step behind him as he gave instructions to one of his lieutenants to look after things in his absence and then they were on their way.

The journey didn’t take long, though the apartment that had been assigned to the Resistance leader was not exactly close to his office and Ryder took time to really look around once they disembarked the tram and headed down a walkway. She hadn’t been very far out on the arms of the Nexus before, having no reason to go there, but it didn’t feel like a new experience; a lot of it reminded her strongly of the Presidium on the Citadel, although it didn’t quite have the same pristine, almost sterile quality to it. Before long they had arrived at Evfra’s door and he opened it with some reluctance, gesturing her inside.

“Well, this is it,” he said, stepping inside after her.

Ryder turned around slowly, running eyes over the almost empty room, imagining Evfra coming in here alone to sit on the single armchair facing the tinted glass wall that looked out onto the rest of the arm, or crashing into the small bed nestled in a dark alcove of the single room that opened to the left which she could just make out if she craned her neck a little. The only decoration was a plant in the corner opposite the chair and a lamp on a small table next to it, yet somehow despite the starkness there was a certain ambiance to the place that she rather liked. She stepped further inside, approaching the armchair to take in the view fully. Maybe the dimmed lights were the reason she felt comfortable, or the muted sounds of activity that filtered through like the living breath of the Nexus. Each time Kesh and her crew fixed up another section and readied it for inhabitation Ryder imagined the Nexus’ pulse quickening, being brought to life, yet even if tens of thousands more souls moved into this arm, these apartments were clearly designed to be insular enough to afford privacy, shrouded in relative quiet.

A few trees and grass accessible from the apartment beneath Evfra’s lent serenity to the view off the small balcony just beyond the glass wall, as if someone had taken a slice of Earth and replanted it here. If she lay down on the balcony, just enough of the nearest tree would be visible set against the backdrop of the artificial sky that she could almost fool herself into believing she really was on Earth and not on a space station. Evfra stepped up behind her and pulled her close and for a long moment they stood there, watching the facsimile of clouds roll by, ignoring the almost inaudible hum of the station around them. In her mind though, Ryder couldn’t help but wonder about their relationship; Evfra seemed to be as loving as ever, maybe even more so, despite how little time they could spend together, yet she couldn’t help but feel that there were pressures being placed on him that she couldn’t see that might threaten what they had. She never again wanted to be forced to face the kind of choices in loyalty Firaan – Mashiar – had provoked, but what really bothered her about the subject was that to this day she wasn’t sure what she would choose if she really had to. Who and what held her true loyalty?

“We haven’t really… talked that much about what’s changed,” Ryder said, hesitating a little. She was treading on delicate ground, but there was only so many times they could avoid the subject; it _had_ been months already.

“Is that why you wanted to bring me here?” Evfra asked.

“No,” Ryder said hastily. “I really wanted to see it.”

“So does my apartment live up to your expectations?”

Ryder smiled up at him over her shoulder. “With you here it does.” Her smile faded. “But you’ve avoided the question.”

For a long moment Evfra stared out over the balcony at the sweeping expanse of the Nexus, a small frown creasing his forehead. “Almost every order I give has to be confirmed more than once, with assurances that the Initiative is not the one speaking through me. Many cells that allied with us over Ashae still question – I lost control of the Resistance as they see it.”

“Because of us?”

“No,” Evfra shook his head, his grip around her waist tightening fractionally. “Because I am here. But the Resistance _needs_ the Initiative now… but many will not see the need and only see that I answer their every demand.”

Ryder considered. “That’s why you push back so much… is that also the reason why you only come to me now instead of letting me in?” she looked up at him again. His eyes were glacial looking out at the view, but when they fell on her they softened to a storm at bay, though still troubled.

He sighed in frustration. “It shouldn’t be this way. First the secrecy… now politics,” he said in disgust.

“I understand, Evfra,” Ryder said gently. It was good to know that it bothered him as much as it did her; she could work with that. As long as he wasn’t pulling away from her.

A pinging sound interrupted their conversation and Ryder turned as Evfra released her, bringing up his comm. “This had better be important,” Evfra growled.

“ _Apologies, Evfra. You said you wish to be informed if we detected any open movement from Ashae,_ ” Yara’s voice said. Evfra and Ryder locked eyes.

“Go on,” Evfra commanded impatiently.

“ _She has been reported to have met with the leader of the krogans._ ”

“Call a meeting,” Evfra said tiredly, lowering his arm as the comm channel closed.

Ryder groaned. “Morda,” she said. “This could get ugly if she’s receiving Ashae… and not ripping out throats.”

“You know this Morda better than I,” Evfra frowned. “How likely is it that she would ally with Ashae?”

“With our history?” Ryder snorted, crossed her arms. “Too much for comfort. The krogans have no loyalty to the Nexus, with reason.”

“I need to send scouts… perhaps your people,” Evfra mused. “We need to know what they are talking about before we make a move.”

“Wait, no – we _can’t_ send Initiative to spy on the krogan, that would be a complete disaster if they were discovered! They’re not recon specialists.”

“Apex could do it,” he said, also crossing his arms.

“I can’t have Kandros pull them away now, you know kett activity is way up, especially around Initiative outposts, we don’t have the kind of protection your bases do.”

“If the krogan ally with Ashae, the kett will be the least of your problems,” Evfra pointed out.

Ryder shook her head in denial, but another thought occurred to her. “Why the krogan? I thought Ashae was all about purity from aliens.”

“Because she is an intelligent woman, she knows their ‘True Resistance’ can’t survive against the Angaran Resistance _and_ the Initiative working together for long. All she would remain as is a splinter group until she has her own version of our alliance.”

“But she hates aliens, the people who follow her definitely do.”

“She’s no Roekaar,” Evfra replied.

“Yet, Roekaar activity is up – and I think Ashae may be involved. Either way,” she forestalled Evfra’s counterargument, “the krogan would never agree to a partnership where they are the lesser half and Ashae’s power is _based_ on no contamination of Resistance leadership… the whole reason she left was because of you and I.”

“It wasn’t that alone,” he replied.

Ryder bit her lip, coming to a decision. “Evfra, we need to go there. _You_ need to go there.”

“No,” Evfra shook his head. “I cannot be seen as a supplicant to the krogan in addition to accepting the Initiative’s charity,” the edges of his tone were crusted with the bitterness of needing their aid, but Ryder hadn’t realized how much the alliance bothered him in its present incarnation. Perhaps it was past time to get him away from here before this whole arrangement imploded in her face.

“Not as supplicants,” Ryder said slowly. “But as allies, _real_ allies. Our Resistance doesn’t require other species to be less and that will appeal to Morda.”

“You just said that she wants nothing to do with the Nexus… you _represent_ the Nexus.”

“Which is why _you_ need to be there also. I’ve already approached her about our affairs, we have a… relationship of sorts, but I can’t represent the angara.” Evfra was silent for a long time considering her. “Think about it,” Ryder continued. “Spying on her will only enrage the krogan and it won’t help our standing with them in any case, we need to play Ashae’s game and beat her at it, prove to the krogan that we’re the better option.”

Finally Evfra sighed and nodded. “Very well.”

Ryder smiled. “As a bonus, you won’t have to listen to Tann or the others anymore.”

Evfra grunted, glancing around his apartment as if saying goodbye. “When the stars call… it is wisest to listen.”


	2. Hammer to the Core

“New Tuchanka,” Ryder said, gesturing to the fiery ball that was Elaaden looming below. She never tired of the stunning orbital view the bridge offered her, imagining that she could feel the immense power of whichever planet the Tempest visited emanate from the depths of its core, sucking on her ship into a dizzying spiral had they let it; somehow planets seemed palpably _alive_ from up here, despite perhaps being a wasteland as Elaaden happened to be.

If she watched long enough, that ephemeral sensation was enchanting, though today the feeling was marred by thoughts of what they were here for and all the turmoil attached to it; she wished she could stay right where she was and marvel at the desert world from afar without descending at all – there was little enough on the surface of this particular place that could be called enchanting. Not to mention just _thinking_ of the abominable swelter she was about to experience down below made her skin itch uncomfortably in anticipation.

“As barren as ever,” Evfra muttered from beside her, glowering down at the planet with obvious displeasure.

Ryder glanced at him, trying to gauge his mood. “Do you know what you’re going to say?” she asked finally.

“Yes.”

“…and?” Ryder prompted.

“I’m going to tell her that allying with my enemy will make her an enemy of all angara,” Evfra replied levelly, as if that were the most normal thing in the universe.

“You– _what_?” Ryder spluttered. “That is a _sure_ way to put her back up, she’ll never ally with the Resistance like that!”

“Krogan respect boldness, or so I am told,” he said, giving her a pointed look. “Diplomacy didn’t serve you with her – or did it?”

“Well… no, but…” Ryder floundered for a good answer. “Look, I just know krogan better than you do and I can tell you that this isn’t the best way to approach it.”

Evfra crossed his arms and frowned at her. “The krogans’ relationship to the angara is an entirely different thing from their relationship to other Milky Way species. This Morda needs to know that among us we do not fear expressing our intentions… and that she should be wary of anyone who does try.”

“You mean Ashae?” she flinched slightly; she had been trying to avoid naming the woman in Evfra’s hearing as much as possible, though she knew it didn’t stop either of them from dwelling on her. In any case, Evfra didn’t react to the name this time, visibly at least. “You want to imply that the True Resistance is trying to play her,” Ryder continued.

Evfra nodded, then turned to look at the planet again. “Let’s get this over with.”

Ryder turned her back on the bridge to face him, leaning closer. “And here I thought you’d enjoy getting away from paperwork and Director Tann,” she murmured wryly. “Don’t tell me you’re that eager to go back!”

“I enjoy that part plenty,” Evfra responded, matching her tone. “It’s the ‘desert planet with unpleasant inhabitants’ part that I am not looking forward to.”

“Well, you could stay here for a while… have a mobile operating base aboard the Tempest,” she suggested, smiling innocently. That would give her more time with him, which seemed particularly important since something was clearly stewing in him; she wanted to keep him close and find out if she could help. “I could make you an honorary member of my crew, give you access to SAM…”

“No,” Evfra shook his head immediately.

Ryder maintained her smile, but his instant rejection stung. “No?” she asked, prompting him to elaborate.

Evfra blinked down at her with consternation, apparently aware how it sounded. “You gave me valid reasons to relocate to the Nexus temporarily… I don’t trust the Initiative to keep funneling support, as it is I have to fight for everything, and even then they make it obvious it’s a concession.” His derisive tone indicated clearly enough what he thought of the penny-pinching strategy they applied to him. “What will they give me if I’m not there to hold their hands?”

Ryder pursed her lips thoughtfully, not really wanting to admit she agreed. “I can make frequent jumps back,” she said, but she could almost feel Kallo’s eyes burning the back of her neck; he didn’t say anything of course, he wasn’t included in the discussion – perhaps they should have done it privately, but it was too late for that now – yet she knew what he would have said. They would lose precious time she needed for hunting the Archon by doing as she suggested, and it would be the Tempest’s engines that got the short end of the stick; and, by extension, her pilot.

Evfra frowned at her, as if exasperated by how she was taking it. “You know I wish it were that simple,” he said.

“Yeah,” Ryder replied a little stiffly, stepping away from him. “Let’s go then, I suppose.”

She knew she shouldn’t take it personally, but as she suited up and notified her crew to get ready if any of them wished to come along – none of them did, not even Drack – she couldn’t help but feel as though everything had become about their relationship precisely because it had been _founded_ on everything going on around them. The situation in Heleus was frayed and fracturing across all fronts; even though Mashiar hadn’t succeeded in pitting the Angaran Resistance against the Andromeda Initiative, he’d made fine work destabilizing almost every major planet in the cluster one way or another, if it hadn’t been that way to begin with. That meant neither she nor Evfra had the luxury of indulging their personal whims, she was ready to admit that, but she couldn’t help but feel that them working together as a team was the missing ingredient to their success.

A little while and a turbulent landing later the pair of them disembarked, Ryder still mulling over what it was that bothered her about the Resistance leader, wondering if she was the only one who sensed trouble ahead. Not just in their business with Morda or the threat of kett attacks, the True Resistance scooping up all the resources and people they could out from under them, and even the surprising Roekaar revival, but also in Evfra himself. Driving silently in the Nomad from the grudgingly welcomed Initiative outpost to New Tuchanka proper, Ryder decided that she wasn’t being oversensitive or selfish; she couldn’t put her finger on it exactly, but she felt the man withdrawing into himself and she saw no good coming of it. After a time, Ryder decided to break the silence; she didn’t want to continue thinking about the subject anymore.

“Are there any cells nearby we can contact?” she asked.

“On this planet? No,” Evfra replied. “Only your krogan have found it to be worth the effort, I doubt even…” he trailed off, face turning to stone.

Ah. Mashiar – if Ashae’s name provoked tension, mention of the man behind Firaan’s mask provoked an even worse anger in him that took twice as long to cool. Ryder didn’t need to know what he’d been about to say about the former Resistance commander, but his stumble into the subject did highlight one of the primary issues Evfra was struggling with as she saw it: he couldn’t bring himself to talk about what had happened, at least not in any great detail.

In the immediate aftermath of Firaan’s identity being revealed, Evfra and Ryder had shared something wonderful in the face of all the pain and suffering the commander had caused; he had admitted in front of everyone that he loved her, he rallied the support of the Resistance members still remaining and he was ready with a plan, there was energy about both his words and actions. But as time passed, he brooded more and more over what had happened and refused to speak about it; and because he wouldn’t talk, Ryder wasn’t sure exactly what it was that bothered Evfra so much. She supposed it could have merely been a question of a loss of confidence; the Resistance had suffered a schism and she knew it anguished Evfra that he couldn’t hold them together at the time, a feeling only worsened by the numerous setbacks they had faced since then.

“Jaal said that there are cells out there still who don’t know,” Ryder said gently. “We’ll find them.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Evfra growled.

Ryder took a patient breath. “No, but I thought perhaps the Tempest could aid you there – we need more allies, Evfra. If we’re going to win against the kett, like it or not we have to get ahead of the True Resistance and reaffirm their loyalty. It’s entirely possible that many who went to her side aren’t even aware of our side of the story.”

“If they’re willing to blindly trust Ashae because she _says_ I’ve lost it, I don’t want them,” Evfra retorted.

“We can’t afford to think of it that way,” she replied.

“I will not work with a force that doesn’t trust me as their leader.”

“Ashae was one of _your_ lieutenants,” Ryder reminded him a little testily. “Why wouldn’t they trust her when you yourself put her in a position of authority?” He opened his mouth, probably to snarl at her that Ashae was no longer entitled to the rank, but she went on before he could speak. “Evfra, _they don’t know_ , they weren’t there to witness what happened and even many of those who fell in line on Voeld _still_ aren’t aware of the full extent of the conspiracy. You can’t expect all of them to make the right decision without all the facts.”

First Firaan, and then there were the defectors to contend with; at least, in Evfra’s eyes Resistance cells allying themselves with the grandly named ‘True Resistance’, at Ashae’s invitation of course, was a betrayal to the cause. He had personally trained some of those men and women; Ryder couldn’t imagine what Evfra must have been feeling when people he knew and liked picked the wrong side. Or perhaps he thought that they chose Ashae because they thought him weak? Either way, she was afraid her love was slipping away from her into a darkness where she could not follow. One thing she was sure of, however, was that if Evfra kept thinking of the matter in this way, he would lose the war and the Resistance both; he couldn’t afford to take it personally.

_Much like I can’t take it personally,_ she thought ruefully. Maybe she _had_ been too focused on their relationship, just as Evfra was too focused on his perceived failure as a leader. She let the silence stretch, immersing in the rolling dunes and the shimmers of heat dancing across them. It didn’t take long for the Nomad to skirt the pits and chasms between them and the entrance to the krogan settlement and they parked under a scraggly tree nearby. The scarlet leaves rustled as they got out, making their web of shadows dance across the shining hull of the Nomad playfully; they didn’t really offer a lot of shade, but nevertheless she enjoyed the proximity of vegetation that apparently thrived on this otherwise lifeless rock.

“Will they let us in?” Evfra nodded to the guards posted at the entrance.

“Drack being here would have helped,” Ryder said with a suffering sigh, “but they should. There’s no reason for them to keep us out exactly, I’ve had dealings with Morda before this.”

Evfra frowned. “Isn’t he a member of _your_ squad? Why don’t you just tell him to come?”

Ryder winced; she had hoped he wouldn’t ask. “Because… he’s had a spat with someone. He didn’t want to come because he doesn’t want to kill the guy, the colony needs him – it’s a long story,” she waved a dismissive hand, trying to pass it off as unimportant and unworthy of further discussion.

Evfra blinked. “It is my understanding that your krogan is approximately a _thousand_ years old. I would assume this isn’t his first time facing a confrontational situation.”

“Yes, he is. He’s not _my_ krogan, though, but he _is_ krogan, you see.”

“If he were a member of the Resistance he would have either learned to control himself by now or he would have been put out – why would you allow this?”

“You don’t really understand how krogan work…” Ryder said weakly. “Perhaps I should explain…”

Evfra grimaced, scar twisting his lips into a snarl as he cut in. “Whatever explanation you have, I doubt it will make me appreciate such an ineffective chain of command; what if one of your team decides they don’t like hot weather or they don’t feel like fighting kett today, will you just let them stay on the ship?” he demanded.

Ryder gritted her teeth. “Of course not, and none of them would ask such a thing.”

“Except this Drack, apparently,” Evfra pointed out.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, you’re _not_ doing this,” Ryder jabbed an angry finger at him. “You’re not projecting your perceived issues with the Resistance onto my squad mates! Drack is one of the most competent fighters on my team, he’s proven himself invaluable to both me _and_ you, don’t you forget that! So if he wants to stay on the ship, he can stay, and that’s the end of that.”

Surprisingly, Evfra sighed in apparent resignation. “Perhaps you are right. I have no quarrel with him, but your leadership can be… peculiar.”

Ryder bit her lip, frustrated. She supposed she _could_ have demanded that Drack come with them, she was within her rights to do so. Still, she _did_ understand the battle-worn krogan’s problem, but that didn’t mean she had the right words to explain it to Evfra properly. To her – or likely most anyone from the Milky Way – that was just the way krogan were, and while Drack was the most level-headed krogan she’d ever met, she knew he would kill without hesitation if he had reason; it seemed perfectly sensible to _her_ that he avoid further confrontations. Or perhaps Evfra was right and she was too soft on her companions. Weighing the question, however, only reaffirmed her original reasoning: she trusted each of them and their judgement, if one of them had an issue that needed resolving, she had never seen a reason to deny them help or the leeway they needed, so long as they didn’t jeopardize anyone or her pathfinding duties.

“How about I tell you a little more about the krogan?” Ryder suggested, starting towards the entrance. “But inside. It’s _really_ hot out here.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Evfra said dryly, but followed.

The two krogan at the main gates had been watching their little exchange with some amusement, Ryder realized; as they drew closer their thick fingers tightened reflexively on their rifles, but they seemed to be exchanging credits now – had they _bet_ on who would win the argument? It annoyed her, but she nodded to them politely as she entered and flashed her teeth in what she hoped they would interpret as a cool smile. Thankfully, neither guard appeared to have any intention of harassing them, and beyond the wager neither they nor anyone else inside New Tuchanka really paid them any mind.

“Have you spoken to Drack at all?” Ryder asked over her shoulder as she lead the way to Morda’s – there was no other word for it – throne room. The krogan overlord was nothing if not pretentious about her claimed title.

“Jaal has, I’ve read a little about them in his reports and the… info packets kindly left on my desk.” He didn’t _say_ anything overtly, but his tone made it clear enough that Evfra was offended by how Nexus leadership had handled the situation, and Ryder agreed; they could have shown more delicacy and at least offered to personally answer any questions he had about Milky Way species rather than – perhaps inadvertently – implying that he should familiarize himself so that _he_ could avoid stepping into cross-cultural pitfalls.

“Not really the same thing as firsthand information,” Ryder muttered, not sure if she was angry with Tann and Addison, or Evfra for not pressing harder. They squeezed by a small group of krogans loitering on the first hewn stairway; they appeared to be regaling each other with battle stories that sounded half fictitious and half physically impossible. “You know they have a… rocky relationship with most other Milky Way species at least?” she asked Evfra once they passed the krogans.

“It’s hard to miss,” Evfra replied, giving another pair of krogans a significant look as they eyed Ryder suspiciously. “I hope you are not reiterating a history lesson about the Krogan Rebellions, I _do_ read what I’m given.”

“I just want to make sure this goes well,” Ryder grimaced, slowing her steps as they neared the level where Morda was.

“I know enough. Right now all I need to know is what I can do to make sure Ashae doesn’t get her claws into Morda – whatever your history database says, the only really important thing I learned about the krogan is that I want them fighting on my side, and against kett if I can help it.”

“Without knowing the nuances…” she began as she turned to faced him, forcing him to come to a stop before he could just barrel in. The tightness she saw in his face once again made her wish they could have avoided mention of Ashae at all, but it was nigh impossible under the circumstances; she would have to just live with the fact and allow for the Resistance leader’s accompanying mood swings.

“I will be fine,” Evfra finished her sentence, the finality in his voice punctuated with the flat stare he gave her.

Ryder’s lips thinned and she was bursting with the desire to harangue him because he was being a culturally insensitive idiot about the coming negotiations; but looking up into those silvery maelstroms he had for eyes convinced her that he was unreachable by her arguments. Whatever he had planned, he intended to stick to it and, evidently, not to share more than he already had – probably because he knew she would object in some way. Maybe he was right, maybe the human approach wasn’t the right way here, and who was to say how the krogan really felt towards the angara? They hadn’t known each other long enough for her to draw any definitive conclusions about that. She prayed he knew what he was doing and gave him a reluctant nod of acceptance.

“Just… wait here a moment,” she said, placing a light hand on his chest.

“Why?” he asked, but the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement at the request.

Ryder just shook her head warningly to stay silent and where he was, and then closed the distance between them and the chamber beyond with soft footsteps, peering around the corner. She tried to inconspicuously creep forward to get a glimpse of Morda and her attendants; it bought her all of five seconds to come up with a good reason to go back to the ship and plan things out properly, that stubborn seed in her not allowing the talks commence without at least _trying_. Unfortunately – or perhaps fortunately – she saw nothing of note before she had to duck back around the bend, lest Morda catch sight of her.

“Morda,” Ryder said softly, “is not looking happy.”

“From your description she is often not happy,” Evfra grunted, though he kept his voice as low as she did.

Ryder grimaced. “Well, she’s even less happy when she sees me usually, I don’t think I’ll be much use to you here, unless you want to listen to her call me ‘Nexus’ and rage at me for being an offensive blight on her agenda.”

Unexpectedly Evfra caressed her cheek with a finger, evoking a familiar tingle in her skin. “You brought me here, and you counseled me. That’s all I need.”

Ryder snorted at that last – much counseling she had done – but the gesture warmed her all the same. “Good luck,” she said and he strode in alone.

Evfra slowly stepped before Morda’s perch, his approach accompanied by a susurration from the surrounding crowd of krogans as they murmured to one another about the alien supplicant, seemingly oblivious to the guards who took a threatening step forward to block his further ascent. Ryder knew from experience how difficult it was to ignore their well-practiced, hostile glaring; in light of that, the Resistance leader’s poise and apparent indifference impressed her – she just hoped Morda would be equally impressed as opposed to offended. The krogan overlord was easily offended, unfortunately.

Winter-storm eyes were leveled up to where Morda must have been sitting; Ryder couldn’t see her from where she stood, only Evfra and a few krogan at the edge of the perch and deeper in the chamber, but she could picture the overbearing woman all too well. It seemed as though Morda was intending to let the silence stretch while her attendants and guards growled and glared at the newcomer threateningly, as if she was waiting for them to soften him up, but Evfra merely clasped his hands behind his back and did not let his gaze waver for a second.

“Overlord Morda,” Evfra said neutrally, inclining his head in respect, as one equal to another.

“Who comes before me and dares speak before I do?” Morda’s cold, angry voice snapped on the heels of Evfra’s words, cutting him off. Ryder held her breath when she saw Evfra stiffen visibly at her tone, but a moment later his broad shoulders relaxed again.

“Evfra de Tershaav, leader of the Angaran Resistance,” Evfra replied calmly, this time waiting for her to address him.

Morda grunted dismissively. “I’ve already met the other one claiming that title – your quarrels with her does not interest me, if that is why you’re here. Leave.”

“Hear me,” Evfra said a little forcefully, “I do _not_ come to you to supplicate a matter regarding Ashae and you will never see me do so – she is a traitor as far as I’m concerned, worth no notice, a former lieutenant of mine who betrayed the very cause she claims to represent.”

“In her version of the story you are on a Nexus leash,” Morda replied, her tone prodding.

Evfra grimaced. “What leash?” he gestured wide with his arms before returning them behind his back, emphasizing his solitude. Of course, if anyone informed the overlord that Ryder had accompanied him it was a rather weak display in her estimation, but perhaps speaking to her alone would be enough. He must have seen what he wanted to in Morda’s face, because he gave a slight smile before continuing. “I know Ashae well. Let me tell you what she offered you and then all I ask is that you listen to _my_ offer. I trust you will choose wisely who to ally New Tuchanka with.”

“You may proceed – but keep it brief. My time is precious.”

Ryder was impressed; she must have considered Evfra to be intriguing if she was _this_ polite. She wished she herself could see this side of Morda more often, but as of their last meeting she was sure that just the sight of her would be inflammatory; the overlord had finally relented and granted the Nexus permission to build an outpost after some tough negotiating, true, but that didn’t endear the Nexus to any of the krogan, particularly after their treatment by the Andromeda Initiative’s current upstart leaders.

“Of course,” Evfra inclined his head again in acceptance and thanks, though he still looked to be glowering from under his brow. That wasn’t his fault, really, Ryder thought with a small smile; he just had that kind of irascible face. “Ashae knows about your history with the Nexus, so she would have offered to pass along any intel she learned about them, of course.”

“That much would be obvious to a pyjak,” Morda cut in.

Evfra’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, correctly interpreting the insult even if he didn’t know what a pyjak was, but otherwise he ignored the interruption. “Only, her intel will tell you that the Andromeda Initiative is trying to co-opt krogan independence and will send your warriors where they are not needed, all to divert your attention from what she’s really doing.”

“And what would she be _really_ doing?” Morda asked, her tone clearly implying her patience was beginning to fray. Ryder bit her lip anxiously, crossing her arms as though to restrain herself.

“She would offer armed support in exchange for your support should she need it, fully knowing that the krogan would never need to ask because she’s feeding you bad intel – because she thinks she understands the krogan and how to get you to fight for her without giving anything in return.” Evfra hadn’t exactly answered Morda’s question, but Ryder saw what he was doing: if he let her draw him into an argument, the conversation would be over in seconds and he would never be able to say everything he wanted to. “You will find yourself fighting against other angara who I guarantee you have _no_ wish to fight you.”

Morda laughed. “You are not very convincing – krogan live to fight!”

“In other words, you enjoy fighting other species’ battles for them?” Evfra asked and received a snarl of outrage from Morda and others. He _had_ been reading up; he knew what buttons to push. “All you have to do is to press her a little for something, test just how willing she is to really help you in return – you will see that she is trying to use you.”

“No one uses the krogan anymore,” Morda pronounced with icy finality. “Let them try and we will feast on their corpses!”

“Push Ashae,” Evfra insisted, “in her eyes, you all come second compared to her followers.”

“And you do not put angara ahead of everyone else?” Morda demanded scornfully.

“I do not _need_ to resort to manipulation,” he responded curtly. “If I want to use krogan, you will know about it. If I want help from you as an _ally_ , you will know about that, too.” The angry snarls increased, but Ryder was sure she saw a few faces with expressions of approval – honesty was valued among them, but more importantly, Evfra had been right: boldness was the right approach the krogan.

“There’s just one problem,” Morda said, her voice surprisingly serene all of a sudden. “I _know_. I know that you are on a Nexus leash even if they let you off it long enough to scuttle before me by yourself.”

Evfra’s face tightened with anger, scar pulling at his mouth. “Is that what Ashae told you? After what I just said, you believe her?”

“She told me much more,” Morda went on. “She said you were _romantically_ involved with the human Pathfinder, you were _intimate_ – who knows _what_ things you picked up because of your disgusting cross-species mating.”

Ryder’s middle felt like a ball of ice at those words; they hadn’t even tried to keep it a secret anymore, they were well and truly past that point, and there was no reason for the krogan not to know about it, yet something about how she was saying it… She had never taken Morda to be a xenophobe – at least, not beyond the typical resentment krogan harbored towards some alien species, if not all – and it was clear that not all krogan shared the sentiment, judging by the uncomfortably shuffling feet and frowns, but she noted that they also looked confused. Perhaps Ashae had been whispering in Morda’s ear so to speak, turning her against Evfra and the Angaran Resistance by insinuating something – or, knowing Ashae personally, believing it herself – but clearly the overlord hadn’t shared what Ashae revealed.

“My personal relationships with anyone are none of your concern,” Evfra said coldly, his stormy eyes radiating electric anger.

“You expect me to trust your word when you would take someone like her to your bed?” The scorn was back in her voice.

“Someone like her?” Evfra’s lips drew into a silent snarl. “If you think my involvement with Ryder has any influence over my position as leader of the Resistance, you will regret underestimating me.”

“You dare _threaten_ me? After the insults you have thrown at my feet and your _troops_ gathering around the Remnant ship? Oh, yes! I know about them, too,” Morda said vehemently. “I certainly know that _I_ didn’t grant you permission to violate our territory!”

“My troops?” Evfra asked in genuine confusion. “I haven’t sent anyone to Elaaden.”

“Liar!” Morda roared. “You forget, that one knows you as well as you claim to know her, she’s seen your battle plans! _She_ told me about angara on Elaaden, did _you_ mention them? Of course not! Because you didn’t want me knowing. I’ll tell you one other thing, angaran: I know how your species suffers in this climate; well, as far as I’m concerned, you’ll be pleased to know the lot of you can consider yourselves _banned_ – unless _I_ give express permission.”

Evfra seemed to realize that Morda was not going to be swayed; she already had been. “Very well,” he said in a tight voice, “I will withdraw and leave you to your… deliberations. If you change your mind, as I’m sure you will once Ashae betrays you as she betrayed me, I will be ready to negotiate on behalf of the Angaran Resistance.”

“Leave my sight before I have my guards throw you out,” Morda called after Evfra, who was already leaving. His steps weren’t hasty, but he didn’t dawdle, either.

Ryder tensely waited for Evfra to come back to where she stood before finally unwinding her arms and gesturing sharply in a silent question towards the krogans. He just grimaced at her in response, eyes cutting to her and back ahead as he walked passed her and back up towards the surface without a word. Ryder followed, not sure if she should kick him or not for not listening to her; not that she thought the outcome would have been much better if he had. _Not to mention that comment at the end, the nerve…_ she groused over it in her head, wondering if she should attempt to give Evfra a talking to about his wording. He made it sound like the Initiative was weak and Morda equating the Resistance with them was an insult – well, maybe that hadn’t been his intention, but it was as good a subject to funnel her frustration into as any other part of this disastrous meeting.

Evfra didn’t slow down or say a word until he was pulling himself back into the Nomad, and even then all he did was mutter at her to get them back to the Tempest and let him think. Ryder tried to pry his thoughts out all the same, giving both gentle coaxing and irritable prodding a crack, but he simply ignored her, silently fuming and tempestuous silvery eyes gazing into nothing as his attention was turned inward. By the way his lips almost peeled back from his teeth every once in a while in a silent snarl, she could guess the tone of his thoughts at least. Perhaps he was just composing his strategy for what to do next, but she wasn’t about to let it lie. Thankfully the Tempest wasn’t far, so she didn’t have to wait long before she could demand answers. Once aboard, Evfra headed straight to the meeting room instead of her quarters and Ryder followed, wondering what he was up to.

“Evfra,” she said firmly, grabbing ahold of his arm, trying to grab his attention as well. “Will you _please_ tell me what the hell is going on? Why won’t you say anything?”

“I told you to let me think,” Evfra growled, glaring down at her, but a moment later his expression softened to a mere frown of displeasure.

“I know that went badly,” Ryder said as calmly as she could, “but if you just _talk_ to me I’m sure we can figure out what to do next. Morda isn’t the only avenue to the krogan heart.”

Evfra looked away, silent.

Ryder let out a frustrated sigh. “Alright, then _I_ will do the talking! Whatever nonsense she was spouting about us, not all krogan share that sentiment, I saw it in their faces now and I know it to be true. You still have support there, we just have to…”

“There’s no point,” Evfra cut in angrily. “Morda isn’t the problem. Ashae is, it’s _her_ we need to deal with once and for all.”

“Saying that doesn’t make it happen out of thin air, we still know far too little to…”

“I can get inside her head, predict her movements,” he cut her off again. “I will stay aboard the Tempest, we must go to every planet and organize Resistance forces on each front, we _need_ the majority and we need it now. Any undecided cells will have to fall in line or suffer the consequences.”

“Evfra, no, you’re playing into her hands!” Ryder balked. “She _wants_ you to make mistakes, she’s provoking you with the information she fed to Morda.”

“And the angara by the Remnant ship?” Evfra demanded. “She’s gathering her strength right under Morda’s nose and she made sure the krogan would barr me from Elaaden, I _must_ respond in kind, otherwise I’ve just ensured a safe haven for her precious ‘True Resistance’.”

“Those angara might not even be there at all!”

“They’re there, and they’re hers,” he scowled stubbornly.

“Mashiar is still out there,” Ryder pointed out, bracing herself for his reaction to the name, but surprisingly he just gave her a flat stare.

“No. I know it’s not.”

“How would Morda know the difference between Roekaar and Resistance? It _could_ be, you can’t discount the possibility.”

“Mashiar is finished,” Evfra made a dismissive gesture, slipping from her grasp as he moved away from her. “Besides, what possible reason would he have to send angara loyal to him to a derelict Remnant ship?”

Ryder frowned. “As I recall we never really could figure out what went on in that man’s head. Who’s to say what reasons he would have? He’s completely crazy,” she shivered, uncomfortably reminded of the last time she had seen him, that cinnamon desert scent filling her nose and the cold metal of his blade pressing into her side, his mocking voice in her ear…

“No, Ashae is trying to divert my attention with those angara, she’s baiting me into focusing on her activities here while she scoops up the remaining cells. We _have_ to get to them before she does, everything hinges on having the superior force. Elaaden will have to be last, even though that allows her time to strengthen her position.”

“Still sounds like she’s provoking and you are _reacting_ , Evfra,” Ryder said irritably. “Either way, she’s in control of the battlefield as long as you focus all your attention on her instead of actually _leading_ – you need to focus on the kett! _That’s_ why people follow you, _that’s_ the Evfra they need to see, because it’s him they want to follow!”

“I am _always_ focused on the kett,” Evfra snarled hotly. “Don’t ever imply that I am not!”

“I wasn’t,” Ryder gritted her teeth, hurt that he thought she didn’t understand after all they had been through together. “But you’re letting Ashae get inside _your_ head! Don’t give up on the krogan so easily, they’re…”

“The krogans have already decided whose side to take,” he growled.

“Will you stop interrupting me?” Ryder shouted, patience snapping. For a long moment they just glared at each other, until finally she decided that this was getting them nowhere. She took a deep breath before continuing. “I know you think what Ashae is doing is personal, but ultimately she left because she thinks she is the better candidate to defeat the kett. All I meant is that we can win if we lead by _example_ , and the best way to do that is to stop treating her as if her claims on a leadership title are legitimate – _we_ legitimize her by making her the enemy.”

“It _is_ personal,” Evfra retorted, “and I have no intention of letting her or anyone else take over the fight, I forged the Resistance into a force to be reckoned with and stars be my witness, I would rather die than let anyone demolish it because they happen to disagree with how I conduct my personal life! Or have you forgotten that _you_ were the reason she went against me in the first place?”

“That’s unfair,” Ryder said quietly. “Firaan was the one turning all of us against each other in the first place, the reason _why_ Ashae thought I was a bad influence.” For a split second she thought Evfra might snap back at her that he agreed with that sentiment, but he said nothing, only letting out a slow breath to calm himself. “So you’re staying?” she asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

“For now,” he said, looking troubled now – or was it uncomfortable?

“Will you… stay with me?” Ryder asked stiffly. She desperately wanted to forget their argument, forget the krogan and the Resistance, all of it, and just enjoy his company and the prospect of having him to herself for more than brief visits whenever she swung by the Nexus; but the stress of the situation wouldn’t allow her to relax, not even for a moment.

“Unless you want to keep me in a closet,” Evfra replied, almost sounding apologetic.

Ryder smiled. “It would serve you right,” she said. “But I’d rather keep you close.” She wished that would be enough.


End file.
